Change
by Little Wolf Raven
Summary: Escaping Voldemort and his death eaters were easy, Alaya now has to protect her and her son Reg with Draco helping. Will she meet her mother? What will happen in Mystic Falls? [Discontinued, Re-writing in progress]
1. Chapter 1

**Alaya's POV**

"Are you okay Pup?" I heard papa as I turn towards him, we are in the room the dark lord gave me when I was 16. "Yes Papa" I said while he looked worried, I heard my little Reg cry as I gently picked him up and held him close. My name is Alaya Persephone Black, I am the daughter of Sirius Black and Katherine Pierce.

My mother, how I hated calling her that, ran away when I was taken from her. Papa told me that she escaped without trying to get me, he told me who she was and how she was turned into a vampire. I grew up with Papa and I didn't care if he was a werewolf, he couldn't turn me since I am half vampire. He told me about my real father and how he didn't know, how the dark lord found her 8 months pregnant and taken her since she was weak. How Regulus Black named me and protected me when I was a baby until he disappeared.

"Is Draco okay?" I ask him, "he is fine" he said while I nod. His parents betrayed the dark lord, Draco didn't want to leave me and they understood. "Sleep pup, I will wake you when Draco comes" he said as I put Reg in the crib near my bed and lay down to sleep.

 **Draco's POV**

Walking into Alaya's room, I saw Fenrir looking at her in worry as I noticed the way she moved. "Is she okay?" I ask, "No and she won't tell me what happened" he said while he looks at me, "its time for you and her to go and hide" he said. "Are you sure?" I ask, "yes Draco, the dark lord will hurt her more every time he is angry, he doesn't care about her" he said.

"Pick her up, Severus has given me a port key for one of his homes in America" he said while I nod picking Alaya up while Fenrir took Reg in his arms. "Come before he notices" he said as I followed him, we moved quickly outside towards where we can port key.

"Hold on" he said as I took his arm and held Alaya close, everything became dizzy as we appeared outside a house. "Where are we?" I ask while walking behind him as he opened the door, "Mystic falls, Virginia" he said as I put Alaya down on the couch. "I must go before the dark lord finds out I left, I will try to keep you updated" he said as I nod while he handed me Reg and left.

 **Alaya's POV**

Waking up in a new surrounding, I sat quickly and sighed in relief seeing Draco and Reg. "Whats going on?" I ask, "Fenrir decided for us to go into hiding, he worried about you and Reg" he said while I bite my lip. "What happens if the dark lord finds out?" I ask him, "everything will be okay Alaya" he said while coming to sit next to me and handed me Reg.

I felt him kiss my forehead as he hugged me, "we are safe now Alaya, he won't find us" he said as I nod. 'I hope so..please be safe papa' I thought while I got up and went to explore the house, "looks like my godfather knew we would come" Draco said as I saw the nursery that was right beside my room.

I put Reg in the crib as he had fallen asleep, "Fenrir told me he would keep us updated, father and mother know we left and the dark lord will know" he said as I nod. "Go rest" he said while I hug him and walk to my room to lay down, I am happy we left and now I worry for papa and the pack for if the dark lord finds out they will be killed for being traitors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alaya's POV**

I sat on the bed while Reg is asleep in his crib, its been a month since we arrived in Mystic falls and Draco learned a lot. Their are vampires and werewolves who are living here along with a witch, I also learned about my mothers doppelganger. I was shocked when Draco told me, I also learned about a hybrid named Klaus and his family.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Draco asked while I look at him, "I am fine Draco, go have fun" I told as he sighed while kissing my forehead and walking off. He got a job at a place called the Mystic grill, something to pass the time and he had made a friend called Matt who works with him.

An hour later I got up when I heard Reg crying, I carefully picked him up and rocked him. I fed him and then put him in the baby carrier, "lets go surprise Draco at work" I told him as I watched him smile. I walked out of the house, it took only 20 minutes to arrive at the grill as I went in and sat in a booth.

 **Voldemort's POV**

"Crucio" I hissed at one of my followers, "Find her and my heir" I hissed out at every death eater while I did another Crucio at another. I left the room in anger, "How dare she leave with my heir" I hissed out as Nagini followed me, "Alaya Black...you are dead" I hissed in anger while returning to my room.

 **Harry's POV**

I gasp as I saw Sirius looking at me in worry, "he is angry" I said as Sirius brought me in for a hug. I am happy he didn't die, I saved him at the last second throwing him away from the veil. "He has a son" I told him and Sirius looked shocked, "Alaya Black, he said that name and he is angry" I told Sirius who frowned.

"We should ask Narcissa" Sirius said as I nod while walking downstairs, we are using one of my manors for the order since we already got most of the Hocruxes. "Narcissa" Sirius called out as she turned to look at us while Mr. Malfoy looked worried, "do you know someone called Alaya Black" I said.

I saw fear and worry, "please tell us" I ask them and I saw them look at Sirius and then Mrs. Malfoy sighed. "Its a reason why Draco didn't escape with us" Mr. Malfoy said, "Do you know a woman named Katherine Pierce" Mrs. Malfoy said as I saw Sirius look shocked. "Yes, I met her at a bar and had a one night stand with her" he said, "the dark lord brought a woman in and she was pregnant, we found out she was a different kind of vampire" she said.

"Katherine Pierce was pregnant with your child Sirius" Mrs. Malfoy told us, Sirius looked shocked at the news. "Please tell me what happened to her" Sirius said while I put a hand on his shoulder.

"The dark lord kept her locked up for 9 months, when she went into labor I helped with it and Fenrir Greyback was there with the dark lord" she spoke as I saw Sirius look at her, "the dark lord took the baby and left with Greyback, her mother was heartbroken and escaped the same night" she told us.

"Did she even go try to find her daughter?" I ask, "I am sorry Sirius but no she didn't" she said while Sirius threw a cup at the wall in anger. "Tell us why the dark lord will be angry at her leaving" I ask, I saw Mr. Malfoy look at Sirius and then I had a really bad feeling about this. "when the dark lord returned, she came in with the dark lord holding her arm and she looked afraid" he said.

"Greyback was in the back angry, I didn't know why until he told us who she was" he said while I saw Mrs. Malfoy look down, "He introduced her as Alaya Black, he told them that she belonged to him and I knew the reason why Greyback was angry" he said. "She was to be his consort, Draco was angry when we sent him a letter" Mr. Malfoy said, "Draco loves her and she loves him, they were friends since she was small when Fenrir would bring her to play with Draco" Mrs. Malfoy told us.

"She has a 10 month old now, the dark lords heir, Regulus Salazar Black" Mrs. Malfoy informed us, "did she escape?" Sirius asked her and she smiled. "Yes, Fenrir took her and Draco away, they are in hiding" she said and I saw Sirius look happy with the news. "C..Can you send her a letter?" Sirius said as Mrs. Malfoy smiles, "of course" she told him.

 **Alaya's POV**

Sitting in an empty booth, I noticed Draco serving tables as I knew it had been hard fitting into the muggle world this past month. I ordered a burger with fries as I waved at Draco who noticed me, I fed Reg his bottle while I slowly ate. I finished up as I know it was almost time for Draco to finish work, it was already dark and I didn't want to walk home alone.

"You ready" Draco asks as I nod, he kissed my forehead taking my hand while my other was on Reg's back who had already fallen asleep. "How was work?" I ask, "good just busy" he said while I smile at him. Before we could walk someone pushed Draco against the wall as I gasped, I saw a older male and behind him a blonde girl.

I used my magic to push him off Draco, "who are you?" I ask annoyed while Draco coughed, "Elijah Mikaelson and this is my sister Rebekah, my girlfriend saw this boy and knew who he was" he spoke. "Who is your girlfriend and why did she want me dead?" Draco asked, "Katherine and she said that you looked like your father" he spoke as I saw Draco tense up.

I glared at them, "tell Katherine that her past is catching up, tell her that Alaya says hi" I spoke with anger as Draco took my hand and squeezed it. "Stay away from us" Draco told them pulling away as I was angry at knowing my mother was in town and afraid of what will happen in this town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alaya's POV**

Getting home and putting Reg to bed, walking out of his room as I slid down the door and broke down. I felt arms wrap around me, "I am here" Draco whispered as I cried, "why? why is she here?" I cried out feeling Draco pull me in his lap. An hour later I sat on my bed, Draco is off writing a letter to Fenrir about my mother and I am scared of what will happen when I do meet her.

 **Elijah's POV**

We came home as Rebekah was angry at the girl, I was curious to know who she was and how Katerina knew her. Klaus has forgavin Katerina after she came to us and told of the doppelganger and her group tried to find Mikael. We became super close and I know Katerina was happy she didn't need to run anymore, Klaus decided to let me be happy for once and freed her.

"Your home" Katerina said as I saw Klaus and Kol, "yes well we met that blonde you spoke of, he was with another female" I spoke seeing Katerina look at me. "Is he dead?" she asked, "no the girl used magic to push me away" I told her and she looked shocked. "She told me to tell you that Alaya says hi" I spoke and saw her freeze up, "no...I thought they would" Katerina spoke in sadness.

"Who is she Katerina? I want the truth, I saw her features and she looks a bit like you" I told her as she looked at me, "18 years ago...I was in England and had a one night stand with a guy" she said as she looked away. "After that I started having symptoms and I learned I was pregnant" she said and everyone in the room looked shocked at the news.

"I kept away from people but when I was 8 months along, I was taken by a evil wizard" she said and explained about the hidden magical world and about the dark lord. "When the baby was born, he had taken her like my parents took my first child" she spoke and I could hear the sadness in them, "I thought he had killed her and thats when I turned off my emotions, I escaped and never looked back" she said.

"So the girl is your daughter" I said in shock, "yes..I shouted out her name when he took her and that was the name I wanted to name her when she was born" she said as she sat down. "She hates me I know it" she spoke and I saw Rebekah look at me, I know what she said was the truth since we heard Alaya speak Katerina's name with anger.

* * *

 _Short chapter, next chapter will be longer_

 _Mikael is still out there and Esther might appear but not sure yet_


	4. Chapter 4

**Alaya's POV**

Another month passes as I sat on my knees in front of the bed, I am scared to tell Draco of my pregnancy. I felt tears run down my cheek as I lay my back against the bed, how can I tell him that I was raped and tortured by Bellatrix's husband and that the dark lord ordered it for punishment for his parents leaving.

I picked myself up from the floor as I walked out, I picked up Reg who was awake and being fussy. I put him in the high chair and put out some cut up bananas and soft bread for him to snack on, after he ate I picked him up and set him on the floor with a few toys. I heard tapping and saw it was an owl, I took the letter and fed it while I went to sit on the couch to watch Reg and read the letter.

 _Pup,_

 _Its getting dangerous here, he has taken over the ministry and is trying to find you. Everything is fine, be careful using magic and only use wandless magic. He can track you with your wand, your biological father knows about you and the little one. You and Draco stay safe, have fun and relax._

 _Your papa, Fenrir_

I smile reading the letter as I put it on the table, I trained to use my magic wandless since I was 11. The dark lord didn't know only Draco and papa, I heard a knock on the door making me frown. I picked up Reg holding him close as I checked who it was, I gasp seeing a man standing there hurt.

I opened the door as he looked pained, "come in" I said watching him look at us and stumble in. I put Reg in the play pen and helped the guy to the couch, "who are you?" I asked as I knew he was a vampire, "Damon" he spoke and I saw a stake in his shoulder. I carefully pulled it out as I watched it heal, "what happened?" I ask since I heard from Draco that he was the doppelgangers boyfriends brother.

"Got tortured by an original, I tried to kill Katherine who I hate and made Elijah pissed off" he said while he leans back against the couch, "you can rest here" I told him while I sat down as I saw him pass out on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alaya's POV**

After an hour I heard a groan, I walk into the living room to see Damon waking up. "Your awake" I said as he turned to look at me, "thanks" he said while I nod. I was about to go sit down when pain hit me, I groan as I felt Damon caught me. "Your bleeding" he said as I look down at the blood dripping down my legs, "don't" I said as I saw him reaching for the phone.

I am glad Reg was asleep right now, I held his hand tight as it hurt so much and I bled so much. I knew I am losing the baby, so much stressing this past month as I saw the worry in Damon's face. "Are you okay?" he asked, "not really" I said as I close my eyes. I knew this was coming, I had spotting for a while and I just had a bad feeling.

I used wandless magic to clean the blood, "I will explain in a bit" I told him as he helped me up and helped me to my room. After taking a shower and sitting on the couch with Damon's help, "whats going on?" he asks me, "I just had a miscarrage" I told him and he looked shocked. "Should I inform your friend?" he asked while I shake my head, "the baby wasn't his..he didn't know" I told him as I look away.

"We are in hiding, I am a different kind of witch that you know...we use wands to focus our magic" I told him, "where we live there is a war, I was kept hostage by the person who is trying to take over the magical world" I told him as he came to sit beside me. "My son who is asleep is his, Draco and my dad wanted me away from him so they did a plan to escape and we came here to hide" I told him.

"Who was the babys father?" he asked, "Draco has an aunt who is married...it was her husbands child" I said before breaking down as he holds me, "I was scared to tell Draco, he punished me for his parents leaving and I felt that if he knew he would feel guilty" I said in tears as Damon held me.

He then told me his story, "thanks" I told him after I calmed down as he chuckled, "its no problem" he said. "You should tell him Alaya" he said while I sigh, "I know" I said while he rubbed my back. "I'm home" I heard Draco as I tensed up, "who is this?" he asked as Damon look ed at him.

"Damon Salvatore" Damon said as Draco looked at me in worry, "I'm fine" I said as he came to sit down beside me. "Whats wrong?" he asked as I looked at Damon, "He punished me when your parents left" I said as Draco stared at me in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked after the shock wore off, "I was scared Draco, I didn't want you to blame yourself" I said as he pulled me in.

"Tell me" he said as I told him everything, how he brought in Bellatrix's husband and how I was tortured. Draco looked angry, "I got pregnant" I told him as he looked at me in shock, "that bastard" he said in anger as I hugged him. "She miscarried" Damon said as Draco kissed my head, "when?" he asked, "an hour ago...Damon helped me and I had to tell him about magic" I said while Draco nods.

"Thanks for being here for her" Draco told Damon, "she helped me" Damon said while I fell asleep in Draco's arms.

 **Draco's POV**

Putting Alaya to bed, I checked on Reg to see him still sleeping as I went back to sit with Damon. "I could watch her for you, I don't really want to head back yet" Damon told me, "Thanks, I just worry about her" I told him. "You need to know something about her, Alaya is half vampire and her mother is in town" I told him as he looked shocked.

"Who is her mother" he said while I look at him, "Katherine Pierce" I told him as I watched him look in more shocked to the news. "Katherine never has been in her life, she left her with the person we told you about...Alaya has been through so much and she hates her mother, her father is alive but he didn't know about Alaya" I told him as Damon looked angry at that.

"She is good at escaping" he said in anger, "I just warn you since I fear that her mother will try to come talk with her" I told him as he nods. "I will protect her and the kid" he told me as I smile glad to know Alaya and Reg will have protection around.


	6. Author's Note

Going to be updating this story soon, I have been having writers block with my stories and I needed to get away to think. Now I am back to write, I hope to finish these stories for you guys and thinking of doing one-shots. So give me ideas, it can be from any tv show or movies, just send me a private message or leave a review.


	7. Important Author's Note

Hi everyone, I am going to re-write this story and the first chapter is already up. I changed the title to Running to freedom, sorry for not updating in a while things came up and I just felt suck on things


End file.
